


your heart’s a thousand colours (and they’re all shades of blue)

by browneyedgenius



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday!!!, I'm sure you've gotten this a lot already, Maydaisy, but seriously, happy birthday and best wishes for the next year!, happy birthday day!!!!!!, hehe, or technically it could be, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: Daisy attempts to make a Mothers' Day card for May. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	your heart’s a thousand colours (and they’re all shades of blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSoggySchuyler4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/gifts).



> Omg happy birthday Day!!!!!! You've been so so fun to chat with and such a positive part of this fandom. And your fics and poems and fan art are all absolutely _excellent _. Thank you so, so much for being such an amazing fandom friend, and wishing you all the best for your year!!! <3333__

“Ugh!” Daisy whined, furiously snipping away at a sheet of blue construction paper. “Why can’t this thing just _work_ for once?”

It was the night before Mother’s Day, and Daisy knew there wasn’t quite an _official_ designation for whatever the relationship was between herself and May, mother seemed pretty close. And she wanted to reflect that, to celebrate the holiday with May, so she’d ordered takeout to the base for the next day’s breakfast (because she couldn’t cook to save her life), bought her boxes of her favourite tea, decorated her bunk while she was out with Coulson ( _on a mission_ , she’d said, but did Daisy believe her? No). But somehow, Daisy had forgotten to draw her a card. 

And wasn’t that a really big part of Mothers’ Day? Making fancy handmade cards and writing poems and stuff inside them? Daisy had frantically pulled out her laptop, searching up any and all Youtube videos on DIY creative Mothers’ Day cards. 

Which led her to where she was now, coloured paper littered in scraps around her, glitter staining her wooden desk, and bandaids on her fingers. (She couldn’t find scissors, so she had to use a knife. Daisy made a mental note to remind Coulson to add scissors to their budget- what kind of secret base didn’t have _scissors_?)

Carefully glueing together her fifth attempt at a paper flower, she pressed it to the card tightly, breathing a sigh of relief when it didn’t pop off. 

Seven more to go.

<>

The rest of the flowers took less time, thank goodness. After two whole hours, she was finally finished decorating the card, and was moving on to writing actual _words_ in it. She mentally thanked her elementary school teachers for teaching her proper handwriting; as much as she’d hated Ms. Jacob, Daisy had to admit she was not _terrible_ at teaching. 

She signed her name with a flourish, drawing tiny violet hearts around it. Exhausted, she collapsed back onto her bed, staring at the glittery ceiling. (How did the glitter even get up there?) She’d give the card to May in person tomorrow. 

<>

May smiled upon entering her room, seeing confetti littering the floor and streamers hanging from the ceiling. It must’ve been the work of Daisy while she and Phil had been away. It seemed just like something she would do. _And Mothers’ Day was the next day_ , her mind helpfully supplied. But no. Daisy had never done any sort of Mothers’ Day celebration, why would she start now? It was probably just a sweet, totally unrelated gesture. 

Nonetheless, she still went to bed with a smile on her face. 

<>

The next morning, May yawned, stretching her arms up as she opened her eyes slowly. She almost leapt back in shock. 

Daisy’s beaming face was within an inch of her own, her eyes sparkling. 

“Daisy!” May reprimanded, her heart still hammering in her chest. “Don’t do that, I could’ve hurt you!”

Daisy had the grace to look at least a _little_ guilty. But then she brightened again. “You couldn’t have hurt me if you tried, May. The student has surpassed the master.”

May rolled her eyes fondly. “You wish. I could still take you in a heartbeat.”

Her eye caught on the card in Daisy’s hand. Daisy blushed.

“I made this for you,” she said, thrusting it out. It was blue, covered in a ghastly amount of glitter, and the words Happy Mothers’ Day were partially obscured by the confetti Daisy had glued on it. (So it was for Mothers’ Day after all.) But somehow, it was the most beautiful thing May had ever seen. 

She teared up. Which was the most un-May thing to do, _ever_. So, understandably, Daisy panicked.

“May? Are you okay? I know this isn’t the best card, and there’s glitter everywhere, and I probably shouldn’t have woken you up like that, and-”

 _Maybe this had been a bad idea._ The words were unspoken, but May could tell that was what Daisy was thinking.

She frantically tried to wipe her tears away. She was a secret agent, wasn’t she supposed to be good at this? “No, Daisy. This is great, thank you. I just never imagined-”

May teared up again as understanding flashed through Daisy’s face. 

“May, you totally deserve it, you know? You’ve always been a mom to me, and to Fitz-Simmons too, even back during our Bus days,” Daisy reassured her, pulling her into a warm hug. 

A comfortable silence descended upon them, until Daisy spoke up.

“Y’know,” she said, reluctant to interrupt the moment they were having. “I got some takeout for breakfast from your favourite waffle place.”

May smiled. “Let’s go, then.”

<>

Coulson walked past Daisy’s room and did a double take. Was that… _glitter_ on the ceiling? 

Light from the hallway refracted blue off the sparkles through the door, and gave off the effect of a disco ball. Confetti littered her hardwood floor, the pieces of paper adding a pop of colour to the grey walls. 

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, he headed over to the kitchen for some breakfast. And walked into an explosion of food.

His two favourite people were standing in front of the microwave, frantically mopping up whatever it was that had exploded in there.

“Hi, Coulson!” Daisy said, frazzled but still smiling like the whole world was absolutely perfect. May waved to him, a rare, happy grin on her face. 

“Hey, Phil.”

Coulson gaped, closed his mouth, opened it, and closed it again. Finally, he stuttered out, “I thought you guys got takeout?”

May rolled her eyes. “It’s funny you think getting takeout will stop Daisy from making a mess in the kitchen.”

Daisy nudged her, an affronted look on her face. “Hey! It wasn’t all my fault! May was the one who put the soup in the microwave to reheat it!”

“She got this from you,” Coulson said, looking at May seriously. “This is your daughter here. Your cooking skills.”

Daisy blushed, peeking at May out of the corner of her eye. Yeah, maybe she’d prepared a whole Mothers’ Day celebration and everything, but hearing their relationship being stated so clearly like that? It felt different. 

She smiled as May laughed brightly, saying something about how Coulson’s cooking wasn’t that great either. And she kept smiling when Coulson denied it vigorously, swearing to make his special Mac and Cheese for her and May. 

And Coulson and May smiled back at her, with warm gazes and bright laughs. They smiled back at her like _parents_ did to their kids.

It was something Daisy never expected to experience.

She felt so _lucky_ , so filled with love, and she pulled Coulson and May into the biggest hug. 

“I love you guys,” she whispered, smiling into their shirts when she heard the same phrase murmured back to her. 

_This was what family felt like._


End file.
